


A steamy encounter

by psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-22 18:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19677142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: Inspired by Dispatch's article on Seungri's spa day I decided to write this. Thanks for the inspiration you trash heap.





	A steamy encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VIP's](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VIP%27s).



> I'm OT5 and proud of it. Seungri did not participate in nor distribute any illegal spy cam footage nor does he have any victims so I have no reason to drop him. If you don't like it then don't read and have a nice day.

_A few hours after the secret fan meet._

Seunghyun returned to his apartment after completing his military service, he opened to the door to his apartment and turned on a light. The rest of his apartment remained dark and quiet as he took off his shoes, after such a long day he was relieved to be home. He slowly made his way through the entrance way towards his living room. He sat down on the couch with a huge sigh of relief, he was both happy to be done and also a bit nervous not knowing what the future may hold after this. He was happy so many fans had turned up to meet him though, touched that despite everything they still supported him and Big Bang as well. 

He was staring off into space, just thinking about nothing in particular when his phone went off and startled him out of his stupor. He picked it up off the coffee table where he had placed after sitting down and unlocked it. He was surprised to see a message from Seungri, especially since he hadn't heard much from him since the whole scandal broke a few months ago. He smiled as he read the message.

_Panda : _ **Hyung! Congratulations on finishing your military service today, How a** **re you?** **it's been awhile.**

Seunghyun paused for a moment before typing out a reply.

Bingu TOP: **I'm good, bit tired since I just got home. It has been awhile, you should've contacted me earlier everyone's been worried about you. How are you?**

There was a slight pause and the dots kept appearing and disappearing before a reply finally came through.

Panda _: **S**_ **orry about that, I wasn't up to talking to anyone and I didn't think anyone would want to hear from me after what happened. I've been alright all things considered.**

Seunghyun frowned as he read the message and thought _Did he really think we didn't want to hear from him? I must talk to him about that later._ He began furiously typing on his phone.

Bingu TOP: **Of course we want to hear from you pabo, We've been worried about you and we care about you. What are you up to tonight? Do you want to come over?**

Seughyun sighed and put his phone back on the table, standing up and going over to the fridge to see what food he had to make himself something for dinner. He was just about to make his way into the kitchen when his phone went off again and he turned around and made his way back over to it.

Panda:  **I'm just at a spa at the moment, decided to go out and de stress. Is it ok if I come over? I mean you did say you were tired, I can always come over another day instead.**

Seunghyun had to close his eyes for a few seconds before replying as the image of Seungri sitting in a steam filled room in nothing but tight black shorts and sweat dripping down his chest flashed across his mind. He had for quite some time, harboured a secret attracting to Seungri. Nobody knew except for Jiyong who he had drunkenly confessed to a few nights prior to his enlistment but he made him swear not to tell anyone especially Seungri. Jiyong had kept his word and Seungri remaned none the wiser and now he here was agreeing to spend time with him ALONE. Something he had not done in years due to his enlistement. Stil feeling flustered Seunghyun typed his reply back.

Bingu TOP;  **Yes it's fine, you know you're always welcome to come over. I'll see you when you're done at the spa.**

Panda: **Ok, see you soon :)**  


He put his phone back on the table and sighed. This time he did make it over to the fridge and opened it. Staring into it he realised that he had not been shopping in quite some time because all that remained was some wine and out of date kimchi. _I guess I'll have to order take out,_ he thought. Seunghyun made his way back over to the couch and sat down, turning on the tv waiting for Seungri to arrive. He decided to order food when he arrived since he hadn't given him an exact time.

About an hour later he was just debating whether to text Seungri or not to ask him what time he'd be over when he heard his doorbell ring. Slowly getting off the couch for the third time in an hour with a groan he made his way to the front door and looked at the monitor for the security camera outside to see who it was. Seungri was standing outside dressed in jeans so tight they should be illegal and a t shirt that did little to nothing to hide how broad his chest actually was. Seunghyun opened the door and Seungri stepped inside, after a brief awkward silence Seungri threw himself at Seunghyun and buried his head in his chest. Taken aback slightly by the sudden movement, he didn't react right away but then put his arms around Seungri and hugged him back. "I missed you" Seungri whispered into his chest, voice slightly muffled by the fact that he'd completely buried his face into Seunghyun's chest.

Seunghyun smiled and gave him a squeeze. "I missed you too" he said. After Seungri had finally removed himself from Seunghyun he went into the living room with Seunghyun following behind him. He paused and said "I don't have any food, do you mind take out?". Seungri looked up at him and said "No that's fine". Seunghyun grabbed his phone and placed an order with a nearby fried chicken place.

Once the food had arrived, Seunghyun took it out of the bags and placed it on the table. He turned on the tv and selected Netflix. "Anything in particular you want to watch?" he asked going through the movies. Seungri who by this point had a mouthfu of chicken, was unable to reply and just shook his head no. They ended up watching End Game which was a great movie by all accounts. Seungri who had little to no concept about personal space, almost immediately ended up cuddling Seunghyun on the couch. He completely latched onto him and continuously squeezed his tight throughout the movie, Seunghyun desperately hoping he wouldn't notice it had made him semi hard at the point.

Seungri of course had noticed this unbeknownst to Seunghyun and smirked. His plan was working perfectly, he had a strong attraction to Seunghyun and it seemed that it was reciprocated judging by the state of Seunghyun's crotch. He had spent many a night jacking off the fantasy of Seunghyun pounding him into the mattress and he hoped tonight would be the night his fantasy came true. Trying to act innocent, he snuggled further into him and squeezed his thigh once again. Seunghyun was trying to concentrate on the movie and ignore the fact that the maknae was practically _in his lap_ and steadily getting closer. He patted him on the arm in what he hoped came off in a "friendly manner" and just let him carry on.

Once the credits started rolling, Seungri chanced a glance at Seunghyun and saw he was determinedly staring at the screen and not at what Seungri was doing. Deciding this was a good sign, he decided to make his next move. He sat up and plonked himself directly into Seunghyun's lap straddling him, one thick thigh over each leg. Seunghyun startled by this, looked at Seungri and stammered 'Wha-what are you doing?" . Seungri smirked and moved in closer to his flustered hyung.

''Isn't it obvious?' he said looking him directly in the eyes. "I really like you hyung" he practically whispered before he leaned down and kissed him. He moaned at the feeling of finally having Seunghyun's lips against his, he kissed him gently so as not to overwhelm him by going straight to making out territory. Seunghyun was startled at first, not being able to comprehend what was going on and before he could kiss him back, Seungri had pulled back. 

Seunghyun looked Seungri in the eyes and could see disappointment begin to form on his face as he thought the reason that he hadn't kissed him back was because he didn't like him. Embarassed, Seungri made to get off his lap before a pair of hands on his waist stopped him. Seunghyun tugged him closer and smashed his lips to his in a heated kiss. Seungri thought he was dreaming as he began to kiss him back, he hoped that if this was a dream nobody would wake him up from it. He could smell Seunghyun's cologne mixed with cigarette smoke and it made him moan and unconsciously grind his crotch against Seunghyun's.

Seunghyun pulled back from the kiss, looking thoroughly debauched, swollen lips and panting hard. He pulled himself together and said "I really like you too, have done for a long time, hell I might even love you''. Seungri teared up slightly at this, he couldn't believe that his feelings were returned. 'I think I love you too" he replied before burying his head in Seunghyun's neck and inhaling the scent of his cologne. Seunghyun ran his hands up Seungri's back making him shudder slightly.

"Do you want to continue this in the bedroom?", he asked looking Seungri in the eyes. Seungri slowly got off his lap, his hardening cock making the task slightly more difficult than it usually would if he wasn't turned on. He looked down at Seunghyun with lust filled eyes and nodded holding out his hand. Seunghyun took his hand, standing up and leading Seungri back into his bedroom. Once inside, Seunghyun slammed the door shut and pushed Seungri up against it. Seungri involuntarily whimpered, having never seen his hyung act like this before and this seemed to spur Seunghyun on more. Seunghyun kissed him harshly unconsciously grinding up against him as he did so.

Seunghyun moved Seungri forward a little before running his hands down his back and settling on his firm ass. He squeezed it moaning at how firm yet soft it was, he had often fantasied about groping him but until now never had the opportunity to because he believed his feelings were entirely one sided. Seungri also moaned at the feeling of Seunghyun squeezing his ass and this caused him to slip his tongue into his open mouth, his free hand moved up to the back of his head holding him in place as he deepened the kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Seunghyun stared at Seungri and the sight nearly made him cum in his pant immediately. He was breathing heavily, eyes closed and his lips were swollen. There was also a noticeable bulge in the front of his jeans, he couldn't believe he got him this aroused just from kissing him. Seunghyun then guided him onto the bed, Seungri moved up to the middle of the bed looking at Seunghyun with anticipation etched on his face. Seunghyun crawled up the bed towards Seungri proceeding to kiss him and put his full weight on top on him. Seungri moaned at the feeling of Seunghyun's erection against his own and wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him closer. 

He paused before removing Seungri's shirt, the younger lifting his arms up to assist with the removal. He then proceeded to kiss down Seungri's neck, as he tipped his head back to give Seunghyun better access. He was in heaven, he couldn't believe that this was real and that he was actually getting to touch Seungri. Making his way slowly down his neck towards his collarbone he bit one causing Seungri to moan and buck his hips into him causing them both to see stars at the friction it caused. He continued making his way down the glorious skin he now had access to, taking Seungri's now hardened left nipple into his mouth and biting it lightly. He continued to tease and lick it until Seungri was a moaning mess underneath him. He gave the right one the same treatment, before moving onto his jeans. Smirking, he leaned down and used his teeth to pull down the zipper, making sure Seungri could feel everything he was doing. 

Smirking slightly, he leaned down and slowly began to pull down the zip of Seungri's jeans with his teeth. He made eye contact with them as he slowly pulled the zip down tooth by tooth slowly making sure Seungri could feel everything he was doing. He then slowly pulled his jeans down his legs before removing them completely leaving Seungri completely bare on his bed apart from his boxers. He sat back to admire the maknae's legs which in his mind were the most perfect legs he'd ever seen. They were long and muscly but not overly so, they were also the perfect golden colour. Beginning to feel uncomfortable himself, Seunghyun removed his jeans moaning as his erection which by this point was hard and leaking was set somewhat free from the confines of his tight pants.

Once they were off, Seungri had grown impatient and tugged him down for bruising kiss that was all tongue and teeth. He fisted his hands into the front of Seunghyun's shirt like he was afraid that if he let go he'd somehow wake up from a dream and he wouldn't be here. _Oh oh this amazing_ he thought as he tugged Seunghyun even closer. He was reveling in having his weight on top of and being able to breathe in the smell of his expensive cologne mingled with the slight sweat from being turned on. Seungri's hands began roaming all over Seunghyun's back over his shirt, as he knew how he felt about being exposed and how he didn't like to show skin so he wanted to be respectful of that.

Seunghyun could feel Seungri's hands all over him and it made him shudder. He also felt extremely happy that he wasn't sticking his hands under his shirt as he knew he didn't like exposing himself. It under earthed deeper feelings he had towards his younger band member at the level of respect being shown to him. Despite the thoughts railing him in his head which he ignored, he leaned back breaking the kiss and began to unbutton his shirt. Seungri gasped as he stared at his hyung's chest and all the skin being exposed before his eyes, he felt like this was something he shouldn't be seeing like a forbidden painting or something. His eyes raked all over taking in the smooth golden skin and defined muscles, he knew Seunghyun worked hard to maintain his body but getting to see it up close was something else.

Seunghyun almost blushed at the maknae's intense scrutiny but he could tell it came from a place of admiration and not mockery. Seungri slowly reached his hand up and ran it down his chest feeling Seunghyun's involuntarily move as he did so. Seunghyun shuddered at the feeling of his hands all over him but allowed him to continue, he knew Seungri cared for him and he trusted him. Making eye contact, Seungri proceeded to trail his hand down further until he reached his boxer shorts. Smirking slightly he gave Seunghyun's rapidly hardening bulge a squeeze, relishing the feeling of being able to touch him like this. Seunghyun hissed at the sensation whilst looking wide eyed at his soon to be lover. He was not expecting Seungri to be this bold, but he was enjoying it regardless.

Seungri being quite pleased with his reaction to his touch, decided to take it one step further. Tentatively he put his hands on the waist band of Seunghyun's boxers and looked at him with an unasked question in his eyes _Can I take these off? Is this ok?._ In a silent answer to Seungri's inquiry, he lifted his hips up and allowed him to remove his boxers. His erection sprang up hard and heavy resting against his stomach, leaking and slightly red at the tip.

Seungri sat back on his heels to admire the view for a second, taking in the sight of Seunghyun naked on his bed. He knew he wasn't exactly small, having seen his dick before but being able to see it in all its full erect glory was going to give him masturbatory fuel for the next year. Once he had finished his taking in his eye candy, he removed his own painfully tight jeans but left his boxers on for now. Before he could continue, Seunghyun flipped them over so that he was on top and Seungri became pinned underneath him. Unable to resist anymore, he made his way down Seungri's chest and started teasing his nipples which to his delight he found out where extremely sensitive. He continued the same treatment on the left one as the right until Seungri was a complete moaning mess underneath him.

Slowly, he removed Seungri's boxers to expose his now painfully hard cock, which smacked against his stomach. He took a minute to admire how thick and long it was. The end was a nice pink colour and it made his mouth water. He'd have to spend hours teasing him another time because he was too impatient to get on with things. He moved back and slowly kissed Seungri, a stark contrast from earlier when he was frantically kissing him and pinning him to the mattress. Seungri nearly melted into the mattress finally feeling his long time crush's naked body against his, it was something he had only dreamt about and now it was actually happening. 

Once the kiss ended, Seungri let out a loud moan _Hy-hyung please. Pl-ease fuck me._ He was absolutely desperate to feel Seunghyun inside and only felt slightly ashamed at his begging to be fucked. Seunghyun kissed him one more time before leaning over him to reach inside his left side drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube and setlled back on top of Seungri. Shifting further down, he spread his legs apart, opening the bottle of lube he put some on his fingers before slipping one inside. He nearly moaned at the feeling, Seungri was so tight he could barely move his finger. He knew he needed to stretch him out some more otherwise he'd end up hurting him. Slowly he pushed a second finger in and began to move it around slowly stretching him out, as he did so he purposedly brushed against Seungri's prostate, making the younger man gasp at the sensation. 

To Seungri it felt quite weird having two fingers inside himself, having never done this to himself before. It was slightly painful but when Seunghyun brushed against his prostate he felt a bolt of pleasure shoot up his spine. _Ahh fuck please!_ he moaned out. He didn't know what he was begging for, just he wanted him to do something. He was so aroused by the point that he genuinely thought he was going to both cum and combust at the same time. Seunghyun smirked and added a 3rd finger, moving them around slowly and teasing the maknae with occasional brushes against his prostate. Finally when he was unable to take it any longer, he lubed up his cock thoroughly, putting Seungri's legs on his shoulders, he slowly and carefully pushed inside him.

_Omg baby you're so tight,_ was the first thing Seunghyun moaned out when he finally bottomed out, his hips flush with Seungri's plush behind. He could see tears forming in Seungri's eyes, knowing it was from the slight burn of being stretched so much, he didn't move and instead leaned down to kiss him in hopes of distracting him. After awhile, Seungri experimentally moved against Seunghyun to test out if it still hurt or not. Feeling no pain he finally gave him the go ahead to move. Seunghyun began to thrust in and out slowly at first being mindful of how this must feel for Seungri. He slowly began to move at a steady pace, whilst trying to find that one spot inside him that would make him scream. 

After awhile, Seunghyun eventually found his prostate when he heard a particularly loud moan escape the younger man's mouth. Interested in finding out what other sounds he could get from the younger he began to thrust harder. He then took Seungri's legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist as he started to pound harder into the man underneath him. The only sounds in the room were the slapping sounds of skin and the steady moans leaving Seungri's mouth. One particularly hard thrust had Seungri practically arching off the bed in a wave of pleasure. 

Feeling himself getting close, he sped up his thrust, nailing Seungri's prostate every time in hopes of making him cum before he did. After a few thrusts, Seungri moaned out his name and came all over himself completely untouched. Completely turned on by the sight and the sudden tightening of Seungri's hole, Seunghyun pushed himself deeper into him and came harder than he had ever done his life. He collapsed on top of Seungri, not caring that he was getting cum all over himself as well, he kissed him and then buried his head in his neck. After awhile, he pulled out of Seungri with wince from both of them. He went into the bathroom and got a wet face cloth, returned to the bedroom and gently cleaned Seungri up.

Seungri looked up him with sleepy eyes, completely blissed out and happy. He was so glad he had finally gotten the man he had loved for a long time but hid it because he had no idea if he returned his feelings. Seunghyun got rid of the face cloth and climbed into bed with Seungri. Seungri moved over and put his head on Seunghyun's chest, who pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. Both of them fell asleep cuddled up together and completely happy that they had finally realised their feelings and became boyfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the opinions of certain youtubers, Big Bang will never be irrelevant.


End file.
